Water Park Destruction
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: The Brotherhood go to a water park, and meet the X-Men. R cuz of Language


WATER PARK DESTRUCTION

Hey, Just wanted to let ya know that i dont own a damn thing in this fic. 

Mystique pulled into the dirt driveway of the brotherhood home and honked the horn furiously. Today was the worst day ever for her. Magneto had sent her on many horrible missions, but this one was the worst ever. He had sent her into countries where they fired first, asked questions later, places where there were animals with venom that humans had no cure for yet, and even sent her into lands where the weather was so harsh, only the strong could survive. Today, she feared would be her last mission. Suddenly, all four members of the brotherhood rushed out the door.... caring tubes and towels, wearing only swim trunks and muscle shirts. 

"Whoo hoo! Dude boss lady, this is really cool of you, yo. Taking us out to the water park and all," said Todd, reaching the car first. Mystique growled and got out of the car. She grabbed Todd by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Fred, Lance, and Pietro stood behind Todd, staring at Mystique. "Listen you little terrors, I'm doing this as a kindness to you little screw ups. If you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING wrong or destructive, I swear you'll never be able to walk on your own power again," she hissed. She then opened the door, and threw Todd into the van roughly. The rest of the Brotherhood quickly piled in after him. Mystique got back into the drivers seat, and gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white. 

She quickly pulled out of the driveway, and got on the highway. Todd cautiously peeked out from the back of the van. "Yo, Fred, is it clear man?" asked the scared teen. Fred chuckled a little, as he dug into a bag of chips he brought for the road. "Yeah man, It's clear," he mumbled through mouthfuls of chips. Todd hopped into the seat next to Fred and buckled himself in. "Man, why does she always pick on me? I mean all I wanna do is like say a nice thing once in awhile, and she like goes psycho on me," grumbled the depressed teen. "SHUT UP BACK THERE!" screeched Mystique, as she tossed her coffee mug at Todd. He barely ducked, and the mug landed in the back of the van. Lance glanced back at Todd, then nudged Pietro. "Dude, she is in worse mood than ever," he whispered. "I noticed, It's like she's about to crack," snickered Pietro. Mystique gripped onto the wheel harder, feeling a headache already coming on. 

Three hours later, and the loss of Mystique shoes due to tossing them at Todd, the Brotherhood arrived at the entrance gate of the Tsunami Blast water park. Mystique quickly paid the admission price, and hurried the boys inside. Once inside she turned on them again. "Ok, from here on, you're on your own, don't make me regret this day," she hissed, and ducked into a bathroom, emerging a second later, her clothes morphed into a bikini and thong bottom, and she walked off. The boys stared as she left. Todd shook his head. "Man, that chick has problems." The three others nodded in agreement. "Hey hey, let's not insult her, let's not forget we have a free day vacation, and no X-Jerks to bother us," said Pietro, grinning. Lance quickly too started to grin. "What are we waiting for? Lets hit the rides!" he yelled, and the Brotherhood cheered, and raced deep into the large park. 

Five minutes later, they were standing in a four hour line. Todd was crouched on the rails, and Pietro was pacing madly. Lance leaned against the wall, growing more and more impatient. "Yeah, what a vacation. Every freaking church group in the county is here! There has got to be like over a thousand people here, in this line alone!" yelled Pietro, becoming very upset with having to be still for so long. Todd just sat there, eyeing a fly. It landed on the butt of a young teen girl in front of them. Todd's eyes widened, and both Lance and Pietro panicked. "Todd! Don't!" both teens yelled, but it was too late. Todd shot his tongue out, snagging the fly, but at the same time whipping the young teen girls exposed skin on her butt. She screamed and jumped. Then whirled around, her face red with anger. She stared right at Pietro, the once closest to her. "Whoa, that wasn't me, I swear!" he said trying to back away. That's when the girl lounged at him, and started beating him madly. Many people in the line became distracted by the fight, and Todd and Lance used this as chance to get moving up in the line. Pietro saw their plan, and used his super speed to escape the girl. He quickly chased after his two friends. Unfortunately, the girl was also coming after him.

"Guys! Psycho bitch is after me man!" yelled Pietro, weaving around people. The line was in chaos, everyone trying to figure out what the problem down below was. The brotherhood teens quickly moved farther up the line, Pietro weaving, Lance shoving, and Todd hopping up the rails. In a matter of minutes they were at the front of the line. Todd jumped, and landed on a tub for the ride, the other two quickly loading themselves into their own tubes. All three pushed off, and easily escaped the girl. Once they were floating along the gentle ride, they all burst into laughter. "Oh man Pietro, you shoulda seen your face," giggled Todd. Lance was laughing too. "Dude, I've never seen a girl so pissed. Hell, not even Rouge has gotten that mad," he laughed, playfully punching Pietro in the shoulder. "Yeah, the only guy who gained outta that was Todd. He got a fly, free cuts in the line, and licked that chicks ass," he laughed. 

Todd blushed, just noticing what he had down. "Dude that was cool," he mumbled, getting lost in thoughts best not described. "Um, Todd, turn around," said Lance, who braced onto his tube, as did Pietro. Todd hadn't heard him, and didn't notice what was happening till it was too late. There was a huge dip in the ride, leading down a speed slide. Todd turned around, only to notice he was gonna take this thing backwards. "Oh shit!" he yelled, and hopped out of his tube, and clung onto a tree branch above the ride. Both Lance and Pietro were looking up at Todd, when they went over the edge. Todd had to cringe, as the both yelled as the went down the ride. He had to quickly turn away, as he heard a loud crash. 

Twenty minutes later, Pietro and Lance emerged from the end of the ride, bruised and soaked. Todd was waiting for them, crouched down by the exit. "How was the ride, yo?" asked the small teen, grinning from ear to ear. Lance picked up Todd by his shirt and was about to pound the teen, when a familiar voice spoke up. "Oh yuck, I can't believe that let you guys into the park, I mean isn't their a no pets rule?" All three teens turned around to see Kitty, Evan, Scott, and Jean. Pietro hit his head against the wall. "Man, do you guys have to follow us everywhere?" he asked. "Listen, there won't be any trouble, unless you guys start it. Come on, lets leave these idiots to themselves," said Scott, and the X-men left the Brotherhood alone. Lance growled, dropping Todd. "Great, a perfect day ruined," he yelled. Todd began to grin. "No, not exactly. Maybe now these long lines will be fun," he laughed. The other two quickly caught on, and grinned in kind. "Hey, lets find Fred," said Lance. "Find me for what?" mumbled Fred, through mouthfuls of a roasted turkey leg he was eating. "The X-geeks are here, so you know what that means," said Pietro. "Fred and Todd, you guys tail Kitty and Evan, me and Pietro will take care of Scott and Jean," said Lance, and the four teens broke into teams. 

Kitty was naturally lounging on a float in the middle of the pool, while Evan was diving off the high dive. Todd and Fred grinned, as they whispered a plan. Todd bounced off, head for the high dive. He quickly jumped onto the ladder, just ahead of Evan. "Hey man, no cuts!" yelled Evan. Todd laughed insanely and climbed up the ladder quickly, Evan climbing up after him. Todd reached the top first. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, and his tounge lashed out, and covered the board with slick slime. Todd calmly stood at the edge of the board just as Evan appeared at the top. Todd stuck his tongue out, and Evan growled and rushed at him, but quickly slipped on the slime. "HEY!" yelled Evan, as he slid toward Todd. Todd grinned and back flipped into the air, as Evan slid off of the board, and into the water. Todd landed on the edge of board, and crouched down, grinning at Evan. The poor teen jumped out of the water, and angrily growled, then shot two bone spears at the board. Todd panicked and jumped, just as the spears shattered the board. "Whoaaaaaa!" yelled Todd, as fell quickly towards the water. Kitty had just opened her eyes, wondering what all the noise was about. What she saw made her scream. Todd was falling towards her, and the next thing both of them knew, Todd crashed into Kitty, knocking them both into the water. 

Todd quickly swam to the edge of the pool and hopped out. "Fred, now!" he yelled, and the large teen charged toward the pool, and took a mighty leap, and started to plummet towards the water. Both Kitty and Evan screamed in terror, just as Fred splashed into the water, creating a huge swell of water. Todd grinned like a maniac, until he noticed the nine foot wave headed for him. "OH CRAP!" he yelled and tried running away, but it was too late. The whole pool area was washed over by the large waves. As the gigantic wave washed over the whole park, Fred sat in the middle of the now empty pool, sitting in his own personal crater. "Oh no! I gotta hurry before all the water melts the cotton candy!" he yelled, and got out and chased after the large, destructive waves. 

Meanwhile, Lance and Pietro were tailing Scott and Jean. The two of them had just gotten onto a slow moving ride for two. Lance and Pietro climbed in a two seating tube after them, with stares from everyone. The two teens glanced up and noticed the sign above the ride, TUBE RIDE OF LOVE. Both Lance and Pietro looked at each other, then the crowd behind them. Pietro grinned and put his arms around Lance, and kissed the other teen with a loud smack. "What's wrong? Never seen two guys together?" he asked to the crowd. Everyone looked the other way, and the operators quickly pushed Lance and Pietro's tube into the ride. Pietro sat in his tube, and laughed his head off. Lance however, was speechless, and was steadily becoming more and more angry. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" screamed Lance. Pietro just kept laughing. "Dude, its just a joke, lighten up man," replied the teen. Lance continued to grumble, until he caught sight of Scott and Jean's tube. "Well, looks like this is where we ditch the tube," said Lance, and he and Pietro jumped out, and swam under the water, ahead of Scott and Jean's tube. They popped out of the water, ready to attack the two, only to look up and see an enormous wave headed toward them. All four teams yelled, as the wave crashed over them. 

Mystique meanwhile was at the bar, eyeing a very handsome man. She grinned, and knew that the guy was interested. She was about to approach him, when she saw terror on the man's face. This shocked her. Did her disguise flicker? she wondered. That's when she heard the rumbling. Mystique turned and saw the largest wave she had ever seen in her life, heading right for her. Mystique hung her head sadly. "Oh fuck," she muttered, just a the powerful wave crashed into her. Everyone in the park, including the Brotherhood and X-Men were swept out of the park by the giant wave. They crashed outside in the wooded area used as the parking lot. Evan landed ontop of the Brotherhood's van, with Pietro on the hood. Scott and Jean were holding onto each other, not noticing that they were sitting on top of Lance. Mystique got up off the ground, and took a few menacing steps toward the teens, when all of a sudden, Todd fell out of the trees and on top of her. He just sat there, a bikini top wrapped around his head. "Dudes, that was the coolest! Whoa, who's is this?" asked Todd, as he took the top in his hands and looked it over. That's when Kitty peeked over the hood of the van, her face blushing a deep red. "TOAD! YOU SICK FREAK! GIVE ME BACK MY TOP!" she screamed. Both Pietro and Evan glanced each other and then turned to look at Kitty. 

Just then, Fred walked up to the group, behind Kitty, carrying tons of water soaked food. Kitty turned around quickly, and Fred's eyes widened, and he dropped all the food he was carrying. Kitty quickly covered up her bare breasts with her hands. "TOAD I'M WARNING YOU!" she screeched. Mystique growled, throwing Todd off of her, and grabbing Kitty's top from the young teen. She tossed it over the van to Kitty, who gratefully put it on quickly. Mystique then grabbed Evan and tossed him off the van, opening the door, grabbing Pietro by the neck, and throwing him in the van. Mystique then turned towards the others. Her eyes turned into slits, and she whispered, " The rest of you, in the van, now" The Brotherhood quickly jumped into the van, and Mystique sped the boys home. As she approached the turn off to the house, she used a remote button on the door, and then made the van go on two side wheels, dumping the boys roughly into the dirt, as she continued to speed away. 

All four boys looked at each other. Todd shook himself off and walked towards the house. "Think we should tell that next week, Magneto has her taking us to Zoo?" he asked. All three boys groaned, and walked into the house, just as a giant wave of water rushed down the street...

Well, that's all guys. Hope you like.

Mystique walks out and grabs the author by the front of the shirt, "You and I have to have a little talk about writing any sequels!"


End file.
